


Книжный вор

by Botan_tyan



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Botan_tyan/pseuds/Botan_tyan
Summary: Всё началось с книги.
Relationships: Leo & Elliot, Leo & Oz
Kudos: 2





	Книжный вор

Всё началось с книги.  
Оз потерял книгу, а она была у Элиота второй любимой после ещё четырёхста и одной книги и Святого рыцаря, поэтому на Оза наорали, пригрозили наследнику древнего и благородного рода стулом по голове и выгнать из личной библиотеки по совместительству комнаты в общежитии Латвиджа, а потом оказались заткнуты собственным слугой.  
\- Ума не приложу, куда она могла деться! - с грустью пожаловался Оз, потирая лоб от почти достигшего цели стула. - Разве что Алиса съела... я от этого романа почти не отходил, так интересно оказалось!  
Алиса от пропажи отнекивалась, зато с пылкостью и победоносной ухмылкой подтвердила, что опустевшая кладовка столовой при академии - это её дело, и очень красные от гнева лица поваров тоже, а вот книги она на вкус пробовала когда, ужасно невкусные оказались эти бу-маж-ные страницы. Потерянный роман Алиса вовсе не видела!  
Просить Гила найти книгу даже не пришлось - как только он услышал, то сразу же пропал, пообещав, что обыщет все ближайшие книжные магазины, и успел поссориться с Алисой, потому что "тупая крольчиха" отказалась верить, что он не будет заходить на рынок, и увязалась следом. Казалось бы, проблема была решена, но найти потерянное всё-таки хотелось... посланная команда успешно могла перессориться за время пути и не только не купить книгу, но и оставить где-нибудь деньги по простой невнимательности.  
Пришлось подключать к поискам фан-клуб имени Элиота Найтрея, участницы которого так воодушевились возможностью помочь главному объекту их деятельности, что перерыли вверх дном не только свою половину, но и мужскую, и заодно ещё нашли какой-то тайный проход, возле которого красовалось оставленное кем-то "Р.Б". К несчастью, все их старания кончились ничем, кроме невероятно рассерженного и смущенного Элиота, едва не порвавшего голосовые связки от попытки перекричать возникший в академии гул из девичьих голосов. Впрочем, расстроенными участницы не были, казалось, они были счастливы просто поучаствовать в поисках.  
Книги не было ни под кроватью, ни в кровати, ни под столом, ни в обоих половинах общежитий, взяла и пропала!  
На третий день Элиот сдался и почти вежливо, размахивая руками, попросил прекратить шататься по академии, в которой Безариус даже не учится, вернуть Гилберта с Алисой из похода, в котором те потерялись, и больше не заикаться ни о каком романе, потому что терпеть эту шумиху было не-воз-мож-но! Но нельзя же было просто сдаться после стольких усилий?  
\- Мне кажется, я знаю, в чем тут дело, - таинственно сказал Лео, по непонятным причинам пропадавший весь день в прилегающем саду, и хмыкнул, - устроим-ка засаду.  
При наступлении ночи они вдвоём под бубнёж уснувшего Элиота спрятались возле комода, положив на середину ещё какую-то любимую книгу Элиота, хотя Лео уверял, что дело только в похожей форме и цвете, а вовсе не том, как будет реагировать Элиот. Через пару минут тишина воцарилась, и ничего не происходило, пока дверь в комнату тихо не открылась сама по себе - с трудом, будто её настойчиво толкали несколько раз. А потом книжка начала медленно-медленно уползать в сторону, пока не исчезла совсем в сопровождении маленьких шажочков и знакомого мяуканья.  
\- Кошки! - взволнованно прошептал Оз, едва не уползая от смеха на пол. - Кошки-клептоманы! Да я бы больше поверил, что Элиот оказался лунатиком и сам унес эту книгу.  
\- Домашние любимцы часто забирают всякие безделушки, которые им не нужны, - пояснил Лео с видом знатока, поднимаясь и легко отряхиваясь, - даже нижнее белье. Я обнаружил вчера стопку разного барахла в месте, где они любят греться на солнышке, а уборщик наверно просто забирает и выбрасывает всё это время от времени. Роман там тоже был, но даже Элиот не стал бы тревожить уснувшую на нём Снежинку.  
\- Надо будет ему сообщить! Хотя Элиот наверняка не станет отбирать у котиков то, что им так понравилось.  
Лео ещё раз посмотрел на Элиота, обнявшего ногами подушку, который при лунном свете выглядел ужасно бледным, но почему-то несравненно довольным, будто вместе с ними пронаблюдал удачное кошачье похищение.  
\- В общем-то, он сам виноват, что прикормил их настолько, что они начали таскать его вещи, почти каждый день выискивает в коридорах.  
Оз внезапно прыснул, и Лео взглянул на него с искренним непониманием, видным даже через непрозрачные линзы очков.  
\- Прости... просто я понял, что ты сейчас в рубашке Элиота, и подумал... что это распространяется не только на кошек.  
Лео уставился на свою одежду, отличающуюся от привычной ему необычно светлым оттенком, заметным и в темноте, и нехотя признал:  
\- Да уж, обычно я таким не пользуюсь... но мне надо было постирать свой повседневный костюм, и Элиот точно не будет возражать, разве что чуть-чуть побесится. К тому же мы с тобой нашли книжного вора, и это заслуживает... угощения.  
Спящий позади Элиот откликнулся недовольным ворчанием.


End file.
